


This Is Where We Broke Up

by lafillepaige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, sorry for breaking your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillepaige/pseuds/lafillepaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael replayed the conversation over in his head thousands of time, wondering if Gavin cared more than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Where We Broke Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanpendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Where We Broke Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/202630) by Buzzfeed Yellow. 



> Based on the Buzzfeed Yellow video, seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goHJRI0zusI

Michael sat down, nervously playing with his thumbs. The waitress came by asking if she could get him anything. Michael shook his head, knowing he’d be waiting on Gavin, as usual. “I’m waiting for my boyfriend.” 

The waitress smiled and sat down the forks on the table and moved behind the bar, chatting with her coworker. 

A week ago Michael asked if they could talk and Gavin had penciled him in for the next Friday. Gavin would be in England for a few days and had meetings the rest of the week. 

Gavin could tell something was wrong, asking Michael for assurance. Both of them knew something was wrong but neither of them wanted to say anything. 

Gavin walked in and Michael stood up, Gavin hugging him tightly and kissing him softer than he ever had before. Gavin could tell Michael was nervous from how quickly he pulled back and sat down in his seat. Gavin followed suit, sitting at the opposite side of the table. 

Michael is immediately annoyed by how far they are from each other, although it had been the closest Gavin had been in weeks. At the same time, Michael was also grateful for how far they were apart, because he doesn’t know if he could say this up close. 

They go over the menu and Michael asks Gavin how his day was, trying to avoid eye contact. Gavin talks about work, as per usual. Gavin doesn’t ask Michael about his day, as per usual.

Recognizing it is getting awkward, Michael asks Gavin if he wants a drink, trying to break the tension but also in need of a drink to calm his nerves. The waitress comes by and Michael and Gavin both order whiskey, Michael gulps his down.

When Michael tries to remember what Gavin looks like he can remember him no closer than eight feet away, looking at his phone on his way to do something that isn’t spending time with his boyfriend. 

Right now, for the first time in forever, Gavin sits his phone down and leans in to examine Michael’s face. “What’s wrong?” Gavin says, nervously chewing on his lip. Gavin is worried, holding eye contact. Michael notes that what he’s about to say just got ten times harder. 

Michael remembers the moment they met, over four years ago. Gavin walked into the Achievement Hunter office, nervously waving at everyone. He spoke to Michael first, holding his hand out and smiling.

Michael noted how similar those moments were, Gavin was looking at Michael just as he had then, with the kindest eyes Michael had ever seen. It stopped Michael in his tracks, noting how beautiful and fragile Gavin looked. 

This moment in time, Michael almost gets cold feet. Before those kind eyes could stop Michael, he looked down at his drink. “I think we should break up.” Michael whispers. 

Gavin goes silent as his eyes scan over Michael’s face, trying to get a grip on what he just said. _Damn it, he’s beautiful, even when he’s in shock._ Gavin opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, and closes it again, unsure of what to say. 

Michael’s heart is sinking in his chest, and now he’s remembering all of the reasons he fell for Gavin in the first place. He remembers all the memories and moments that made him put it off as long as he did.

Gavin and Michael sit there staring at each other for what feels like an eternity, Michael’s anxiety boils up out of him. “Are you gonna say anything?” Michael asks. 

Gavin breaks eye contact to stare down at the table. He whispers in the most broken voice, “I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m sorry,” Michael whispers back. “I shouldn’t have blind-sided you like this.” 

This is the loudest moment of silence Michael had ever sat through. Both trying to get a read on one another, both hoping the other would speak up. 

“You wouldn’t give me the time of day, I had to schedule our break up a week in advance.” 

Gavin leans back in his chair. “No, I understand.” 

“You didn’t reply to my texts, I was getting one word answers! I was skipping meals so we could eat together!” Michael yelled. “Sorry if I got tired of waiting.” 

Gavin looks at Michael, takes Michael’s hand in his own. “I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been- I don’t know.” He sighs, dejected. 

They talk for a while and eat together. They both decide to call it a night. Gavin pulls Michael in for a hug and kisses him on the cheek, the way he knows Michael loves. This time, Michael doesn’t want to let go, fingers wrapped in Gavin’s shirt. 

*FUTURE*

Michael can’t count the many times he’d came back to the restaurant. He sat at the same table where they had broken up, thinking about all of the different ways the conversation could have went. He thought about the many things Gavin could have said, wondering if he cared more than Michael thought. This is where they broke up.

Gavin left his job at Achievement Hunter, claiming that he was juggling too many things at once. He still worked for Rooster Teeth was around far less than he was before. Michael would look forward to the times when Gavin would drop by to say hi to all of the other Achievement Hunters, broken and dejected when he spoke to Michael. 

Michael wishes everything had gone differently.

“Is this seat taken?” Michael hears from above him. He looks up and sees Gavin for the first time in weeks and shakes his head.


End file.
